fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Influence
Under the Influence is episode ten in season eight of Full House. It originally aired on December 6, 1994. Plot Summary Friends do not let friends drive drunk. D.J. shows how true this is when Kimmy gets drunk at a fraternity party and demands that D.J. let her drive home, but D.J. refuses to let her best friend get behind the wheel. D.J. then takes up the task of driving them home herself. Kimmy spends the night in D.J.'s bedroom, but accuses D.J. of ruining her night. Luckily, Kimmy's attitude changes and she apologizes to her friend after D.J. explains that years ago, it was a drunk driver who caused the car accident in which her mother, Pam, passed away, and D.J. says that she was not about to lose Kimmy the same way. Meanwhile, Nicky and Alex are bugging Michelle so much that she ends up getting mad and snapping at them. They say that they do not like her anymore. The reason why the boys can't forgive Michelle for snapping at them is because Nicky and Alex do not know the definition of the word "forgive", so Michelle decides to teach them what it means. Quotes Danny: (comes in as DJ's changing her bedsheets) Hey, Deej, we’re all going out to breakfast. The kitchen smells like Sea World. You can - uh, you can bring Kimmy along if you’d like. D.J.: I wouldn’t invite Kimmy to any place where humans gather. Danny: Oh. So I take it you two had a little argument? D.J.: A little in the sense that we’re never talking again. The truth is that Kimmy slept here last night because she got drunk at that party and couldn’t go home. Danny: I hope you weren’t drinking, too. D.J.: No, dad. Don’t worry. I wasn’t drinking. And I drove home - after I fought her for the keys. Danny: Oh, man. It’s a good thing you were there. Why didn’t you tell me about this last night? D.J.: I should’ve, but I was afraid you wouldn’t let me see her again. But that’s just fine with me. Danny: Well, Deej, I know I say a lot of things about Kimmy being an annoying, obnoxious nuisance, and I mean every one of them. But she’s still your best friend. If somebody makes a wrong choice, I don’t think you can just walk away from them, and ignore them. D.J.: Yeah, well, I really don’t wanna spend the rest of my life with Kimmy draped over my shoulder. She’s just not the kind of person I want to hang out with. Danny: Yeah, but you’re the kind of person she needs. Especially now, don’t you think? Trivia In this episode, it is learned that Pam's official cause of death was a car accident involving a drunk driver. (It was already learned in season two's "Goodbye, Mr. Bear" that Pam had succumbed to injuries sustained in a car accident, but no information as to how the accident occurred was revealed until this episode.) Gallery Screen-shot.png|D.J. carrying a drunk Kimmy into her room after the frat party Screen-shot-2013-10-08.png|Michelle and the twins playing Hungry Hungry Hippos Screen-shot-2013.png|Kimmy's fantasy of what happened at the party, D.J. surrounded by nerds Screen-shot-2013-.png|Jesse's reaction to Joey's homemade flounder tarts for breakfast Screen-shot-2013-10-09.png|Jesse demonstrating the importance of foreignness to the twins by sticking a flounder tart in Joey's shirt pocket and smashing it Screen-shot-2013-10-09...png|After the twins don't seem to understand the concept of forgiving, Joey smears a flounder tart on Jesse's face so he can show the twins how he can forgive as well as Joey fish.png|Jesse pouring flounder tart batter down Joey's shirt Screen-.png|Joey tries to attack Jesse with an electric egg beater, then Becky intervenes Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-.png|Michelle and the twins forgiving each other Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1..png|A flash back of what actually happened at the frat party Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1.4.png|D.J. and Kimmy hugging after forgiving each other Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Galleries